


Trying To Rush Out The Door

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Molly, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Molly, Inspired by Fanart, Making Up, Morning After, Morning Routines, Mornings, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Panicking Molly, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Makes Mistakes, Sherlock is a Brat, cheeky sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is trying to get out of Baker Street after spending the night there but Sherlock is distracting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Rush Out The Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebka18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/gifts), [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> So this was written for my friend **Rebka18** as a very belated birthday gift. I had offered to write a fic based on any piece of art she had drawn and then misplaced the art on my laptop, but I finally found it today and so I wrote the fic, and as the comic was drawn for **MaybeItsJustMyType** 's birthday I decided why not gift it to her too? This is the art that she chose, and basically it's Sherlock demanding a kiss as Molly's trying to leave:
> 
>   
>  [ ](http://rebka18.tumblr.com/post/143358243017/sweet-sweet-escape-i-am-sick-today-its-my)
> 
> (Thumbnail is linked back to the original post)   
> 
> 
> Side note: I made one tiny change to the starter sentence so that it was grammatically in character for Sherlock to say, but otherwise, it is exactly the same as it is on the list. 

“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

Oh, she hated it when she was in a rush. She always felt like she was going to leave something important or there was going to be some sort of complication that was going to cause her to be late or she was going to end up getting lost on her way to her destination or one of any other nine hundred possible scenarios would happen where her day would be ruined, and here Sherlock was, in the mood to be teasing. She was _not_ in the mood to play along. “Sherlock, not now. Where is my handbag?”

“On the chair,” he said, looking up from the opposite chair with a smirk on her face. She _knew_ she shouldn’t have let him talk her into staying the night at Baker Street last night. She hadn’t had enough time to go home and shower or get a change of clothes, though _suspiciously_ there had been a fresh change of clothes in a drawer. In fact, the whole drawer had been full of rather nice clothing, all in her size, from trousers and blouses down to some rather nice lingerie. And in his loo she’d found her brand of deodorant and dry shampoo there as well as a bottle of Versace's Bright Crystal Absolu, her favourite perfume.

It was almost like he had had been planning on her staying over. Multiple times, in fact.

The bastard.

But the fact that she was now wearing clean knickers and a clean bra and a turquoise jumper over a white blouse with brown trousers and she actually smelled decent _and_ the fact he’d had scones waiting with coffee made the way she liked it when she was done getting ready had made her a little less irritated that he’d done it all in such a calculated manner. She’d even lingered a bit. But now she _had_ to go, and he was being cheeky. She grabbed her handbag and made her way to the doorway as he popped out of his chair. “You’re forgetting something,” he said.

Panic seized her. Bloody hell, what could she be forgetting. Did she have her ID? Her keys to her flat? Her wallet? What on _earth_ could she be forgetting? She looked at Sherlock with wide eyes and saw him pointing to his pursed lips and groaned. “Sherlock, you damn near gave me a heart attack because I forgot to kiss you,” she grumbled, giving him a mild glare.

“Well, if you won’t let me lord over the fact I managed to give you no reason to object to staying here at Baker Street overnight, I think I deserve a goodbye kiss,” he said.

“I just don’t have the time,” she said as he pulled her closer, but as he kissed her she could feel her resistance fading just a bit. But only a bit. She really needed to leave; she had eight autopsies scheduled today and she really had no idea whether she’d get through all of them, and if he wanted to see her at a reasonable time tonight he needed to let her go. When he did she glared at him. “Sherlock...”

“That was worth it, admit it,” he said, not letting her go.

Her glare intensified. “If you keep making it hard for me to leave, I won’t stay over again.”

“That’s an empty threat and you know it,” he said smugly. “You’ll stay over because you like sharing a bed with me.”

She pulled away and stomped her foot. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

He waved her off. “Have fun at the morgue, Molly.”

She shook her head and then turned around. “Well, don’t expect me to come over, tonight, Sherlock! Or any night this week!” She stomped down the steps and then went to the door, opening it up and slamming it behind her. She made her way to the tube station and then was surprised when a few moments later she got a text.

_I’ll get your favourite takeaway if you come over when your shift is done. Massage your shoulders. Possibly feet too. SH_

She felt herself softening. Perhaps she was a _bit_ harsh. _Maybe_ , she texted back.

 _I don’t want to sleep alone tonight or the rest of the week. Want to share my bed with you. SH_ she got a few seconds later.

She smiled a bit at that. _No, I don’t suppose I want to sleep alone either._

_Forgive me, then? SH_

She chuckled slightly. She doubted he would say he was sorry for being a prat, but this would be as close as she got. She could live with that. And the idea of having her favourite takeaway and a massage would be lovely. _You’re forgiven. I’ll come when my shift is done._

 _See you then. SH_ She stowed her phone and made her way to the Tube station to get to Barts. It was going to be a long day and _hopefully_ she wouldn’t be too late for the start of it, not that that actual start of it had been all that bad. But the sooner it was finished, the sooner she could enjoy the rewards waiting for her at Baker Street with her boyfriend, and maybe she could enjoy another enjoyable night staying over there in his bed.


End file.
